


日出

by night1947



Category: Seven Psychopaths
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night1947/pseuds/night1947
Summary: @xrrr 点文日出来源：Seven Psychopaths 七个神经病CP：Billy Bickle/Martin Faranan警告：OOC；公路旅行(？)





	日出

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xrrr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xrrr).



他总是记不清发生了什么。  
Marty在副驾驶上醒来，醉酒的头痛和干渴叠加成难耐的折磨，窗玻璃冻的使人清醒，他睁开眼睛，视野中一片漆黑，夜空里缀着少许星点，白月高悬，有人敲打车窗，熟悉的节奏使他想起忘了名字的钢琴曲的旋律，他热爱皮夹克的朋友为他带来了烤棉花糖和矿泉水，身后亮着橘红的火光。他推开车门，戈壁的沙尘同午夜的冷风扑在脸上，但他没觉得冷，只麻木猜测这是什么奇思妙想。  
“是你的。”Billy站在石堆上扬起双臂大声回答，月亮正巧爬到他头上，他的尾音拖得极长，像是不在意Marty的指控，“是你说想看日出。你喝醉了以后什么都记不住。”  
所以他被扯出聚会拖进荒漠，闻着干燥的，没有酒精也没有香水的空气，还要被嘲笑是什么都记不住的酒鬼。他一点都不生气的啃着棉花糖，喝了半瓶水后口腔中扩散开冲淡的甘甜又尝出酒味。Billy站在石堆高处挥舞着叉着棉花糖的枯枝冲锋，一个人表演话剧，月亮的冷光落到他身上被风吹的胡乱支棱着的头发看起来极为柔软。  
他靠酒精寻求放纵与灵感，而Billy总是醉着像从未清醒。  
酒劲还未褪去，那些使人温暖舒适的分子活跃在血液里，Marty笑起来。他大声喊着Billy的名字为他鼓掌，幻听呼喊扩散出隐隐的回声，Billy拎着个毛绒绒的帽子向他敬礼，火焰发出枝木爆裂的脆响。  
他们休息了也许四十分钟，月亮下沉了几度，他们还要等待日出。Billy开着车沿着公路狂飙，白日里会被烈日晒的将化的柏油路凝固成冷硬的姿态，路上覆盖的沙土搅进车轮的轨迹，路边的风景隐在黑暗里，他们直视前方。  
Billy扭开电台，Marty跟着哼着随便什么歌，清亮的女声被电子杂音干扰出沙哑倦怠的感情。他踢到个酒瓶，里面剩着小半瓶威士忌，琥珀色的液体撞击着玻璃壁，他在Billy不赞成的声音里喝了两口。视野中仍是漆黑的缀着少许星点的夜空。  
他扯着闲话，讲着自己都没理清楚的故事，听见Billy闷出模糊的笑声。他终于在一片混乱中梳理清脉络，脑中闪过火焰和女性的红裙，闪过Billy冒着傻气的笑容。他想起Billy喜欢的那个毛绒绒的帽子，Billy喜欢狗，他也不讨厌毛绒绒的狗。  
Marty摸遍了所有的口袋只找到支笔，便利贴不知道掉到了何处，他着急了就在手背上写字，Billy注意到他的动作，拆给他一副扑克。于是笔尖就在那些滑溜的硬纸片上乱飞，笔迹扬进空气里，他看不清自己写了什么，仅靠着感觉胡乱涂抹。他记着些单词，Billy在边上吐出模糊不清的字句，像在描述故事里给观众的旁白，又像是纯粹的神经质的梦呓。  
但他忍不住想听他说话，忍不住看他张合的嘴唇。他知道Billy有双深棕色的眼睛，知道Billy嘴角总是不自觉勾出笑弧。他们还在凌晨的公路上奔向未知的终点，空气中充盈着流行乐和听不清的歌词，他再也记不清自己想写什么故事。  
他喝完最后一口威士忌，口腔里尝出回甜，舌齿间还徘徊着一点波本自带的果木香。Billy注意到他的视线时微笑起来，像是满足幼儿的恶作剧一样凑近他。他开始为公路上没有其他车辆而感到庆幸。  
荒漠空旷，清晰可见天边透出的光亮。他们仍向前行驶像要开进黎明里，地平线上显出近乎透明的蓝色。他再也听不见乐声，专注凝视终于看清了Billy焦糖色的眼睛。  
公路尽头浮现艳红冰冷的初阳，他在Billy眼中看见了想见的日出。  
酒精还存在于血管中，他不觉得冷，只感受到温吞舒适的眩晕感，他们靠的极近。  
Marty握住Billy的肩膀凑去亲他，仅是贴上唇角感受着柔软的触感。他想好了让这表现的像往常一样如同朋友间的亲吻，他以为Billy会避开但他没有，总陪他发疯的朋友不再注意前方。  
Billy转头压上来撬开唇齿还他一个深吻，Marty尝到他刚吃的巧克力的甜味。


End file.
